


Perfect Breakfast

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: They both have very different ideas as to what makes a perfect breakfast. Sortof.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Perfect Breakfast

Title: Perfect Breakfast  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 560  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: They both have very different ideas as to what makes a perfect breakfast. Sortof.

"Hey, Bee, wake up."

Beelzebub attempts to pull a pillow over her head only to have it vanish with a snap. "I told you, I don't want to be up before noon, Gabriel."

"It's three in the afternoon." The amusement in his voice makes Beelzebub's eyes open. "I thought you might be hungry so I... Well, I tried to make breakfast the way you like it."

"Since when do you know how to cook?" She inhales and the scents of various burnt items reached her nostrils. "Ah. Well, are you going to bring it here or do I need to put something on to go look in the kitchen?"

"Whatever you want. Just follow me."

It isn't until Gabriel stands up that Beelzebub realizes what he's wearing. The apron had been a joke gift, one he'd made a face at and then hid away months ago. It was black with the words 'I'm Kind of a Big Dill' above a giant pickle on it. Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline as he turns around. The apron is all he's wearing. She watches the muscles in his back and ass move as he heads back towards the kitchen. Now she's hungry for more than just food.

Buzzing low in her throat, Beelzebub roots around in the sheets until she finds the lavender boxers she pulled off of Gabriel the night before. A small miracle makes them fit her frame. She smirks at the stains on the material.

The stench of overdone food is much stronger in the kitchen. Beelzebub stares at the table and tries to figure out exactly what she's looking at. There's a stack of pancakes, some underdone and more overdone, complete with a bottle of syrup. Something which could have been scrambled eggs are in a bowl. A few pieces of blackened toast topped with various jellies and honey are on a platter. She grins when she sees the pieces of mostly-raw bacon.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to ruin a perfectly good breakfast? Not that I would eat any of it, but I know what it should look like." Gabriel is leaning against the refrigerator with a grin on his face. "I'm amazed you slept through the smoke detector going off twice. That thing is obnoxious."

"This looks amazing."

"Shit! I almost forgot." He dashes over to the window, giving her a second chance to admire the way everything moves under his skin. With a triumphant look, he brings in a bottle of milk. "I've had this outside for three days. Should be absolutely vile by now."

"You are seriously spoiling me." A very wicked idea pops into her head. It must show on her face because Gabriel takes one look at her and shivers. "You want to make this even better?"

"Is this the footstool thing again? I mean, I'll do it, but I need something under my knees." He stretches, making the apron rise up just enough to hint at what's underneath.

"Come here." When he reaches her side, she motions for him to sit in the chair. "Slide the apron to the side and then I'm going to ride you slowly while I eat." With this much food on the table, she could draw it out for quite some time.

"That, my Prince, is my idea of a perfect breakfast."


End file.
